


La Vie En Rose

by LusciousDean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Sounds can invoke feelings, can they not?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe listen to La Vie En Rose while reading this, if you can. Very short one shot.

It was 2:00 am and bucky was sat quietly listening to music in the common room. He hummed while reading his book, content and relaxed. Late nights like these reminded him of the 40’s. Time all to himself, left completely unattended. It was wonderful. He heard feet shuffling against the floor and looked up from his book. Sam was standing in the doorway with tired eyes.

“Buck, what are you doing up so late?”

Sam questioned Bucky, walking out of the doorway over to the couch. Sam took a seat on the couch, watching bucky’s movements.

“Sleep isn’t always my forte. Now, what are you doing up?”

Bucky returned the question, looking at sam with a sweet smile. Sam just shrugged and looked towards the flooring, as if it were something of extreme interest. Just as awkward silence was commencing, the first notes of Édith Piaf’s “La vie en rose” began to play. Bucky perked up, he adored this song. There was now two things present in the common room that he adored. He laid his book on the couch and got up. He then extended a hand to Sam and breathed in a breath.

“Would I be so honored to have this dance?”

Bucky asked, slightly nervous yet smooth and confident on the surface. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled a genuine smile.

“You know what, why not.”

Sam took Bucky’s hand in his own and they began swaying to the beautiful lyrics that rang out in french. 

“You’ve got me, right?” 

Sam asked Bucky just before he dipped Sam towards the floor, ever so elegantly, sending an electric shock through each of them simultaneously.

“Yea, darling. I’ve got you. Forever and always.”

Song after song of beautiful dance music played, each second more amazing than the last. Foreign languages, mostly french, repeated for another 30 minutes. As the last song on the playlist was concluding, Bucky dipped Sam again, keeping him there for a moment. 

“Je t'aime.”

Bucky whispered. Sam wasn’t fluent in french by no means, but he knew what that meant. The declaration of love did not come as a surprise to him, only shocked for a moment, Sam knew exactly how he would respond.

“Je t'aime aussi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know it was very short but I needed to write something with this idea I had.


End file.
